


Do I wanna know?

by Lady_Michiru



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr.
Genre: FQF Challenge Fic, M/M, PWP, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/pseuds/Lady_Michiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Quiet sex when other members are sleeping in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do I wanna know?

_Oh god, you have to be kidding me…_ is the first thing Reia thinks when he wakes up and feels a pair of hands roaming his chest, a warm breath blowing softly over his neck and a lean body pressed up along his back.

Is the dead of the night, all the lights are out and his mind is kind of foggy, but Reia doesn’t need to see who’s behind him. He knows.

“What the hell are you doing, Jinguji?” Reia hisses, as low as he can, because there are six of them stuffed at the cheap hotel room and Genki is sound asleep across him, in a bed just a couple of feet away.

Reia doesn’t exactly know how Jinguji ended in his bed… again, but of course there’s no budget for them, so they all have to share one room. And Jinguji is a sneaky bastard.

“You smell too damn good when you’re asleep,” Jinguji answers, whispering directly into his ear as his hands drift lower; his nose nuzzles Reia’s neck pointedly and he takes a deep breath before he starts nibbling at the skin there.

Jinguji’s touch lacks any subtlety as he dives for the lower hem of the T-shirt Reia sleeps in and one of his hands crawl under it to tweak one of his nipples while the other one circles his waist, pulls him closer against him. Reia can already feel him hardening against his ass.

Reia’s body is catching up a lot quicker than his mind though, because apparently teenage hormones don’t know much about timing or what is right, but he stiffens himself against it, resists the urge to lean into Jinguji’s touch. If he wants it, Jinguji might as well work for it, dammit.

“Give it up, Reia. You know you want to,” murmurs Jinguji, and as if to prove it, he drags the hand that is not relentlessly playing with his nipples downwards, where Reia’s cock is already half hard.

Reia tries not to gasp as Jinguji palms him through the fabric of his boxers in slow circular motions, pausing to press down a little then resuming the tantalizing caress; he struggles not to let his hips get on with the rhythm, not to push back onto Jinguji’s hardness, but by now Jinguji knows where and how to touch him, and self-control is quickly becoming overrated.

Jinguji doesn’t seem discouraged by Reia’s restraint anyway; if anything his intents increase. He laps at the base of Reia’s neck, and blows air onto the wet skin, chuckling darkly at the shiver he gets in response.

“Still on denial?” Jinguji asks against Reia’s skin, his hips rocking lazily against him.

“Shut up,” Reia quietly snaps, but his body betrays him and he bites a moan as he rubs deeply against Jinguji, cursing inwardly at his hormones. He can imagine the stupid cocky smile on Jinguji’s lips, and the annoyance that invades him does nothing to lessen his arousal, his hips moving against Jinguji again.

“That’s more like it,” Jinguji encourages, trying for mockingly, but his voice is already raspy and the effect gets lost.

“Just… shut up,” Reia insists, but this time he does something about it. He turns his head and captures Jinguji’s mouth in a wet, messy kiss, all tongue and repressed moans as he finally lets go, lets his body get in synch with the rhythm when Jinguji presses harder against him, snaps his hips rougher, breathing heavily in Reia’s mouth.

“You are already hard,” there’s a certain sense of wonder buried beneath all the teasing in Jinguji’s voice as he tightens his hand around Reia’s cock over his underwear, and that’s the only thing that stops Reia from throwing him out of his bed and into the floor.

Instead, he stops and sits up, moving away a little to get rid of his T-shirt and boxers, because the room it’s stuffy and because he doesn’t want his clothes getting dirty… again. And maybe because he doesn’t mind that much the feeling of Jinguji’s skin against his own.

He turns around to find Jinguji still in his pajamas, lying on his back on the bed, watching him through squinted eyes in the darkness. He is panting and a little sweaty, that ridiculous hair disheveled and standing in all directions, and Reia chooses to focus on his exasperation at the permanence of clothes instead of the weird tingly way he feels.

“Undress,” he orders, quietly but firmly, tugging at the hem of Jinguji’s pajama top.

“I like it better when you do it,” Jinguji replies, making no attempt to move.

Reia just rolls his eyes and dives his hands under the fabric, dragging his fingers over soft, warm skin as he rolls it up, uncovering Jinguji’s chest. He urges the younger boy to lift his hands and his head a little, throwing the garment at the floor once Jinguji is free from it, which leaves him with an expansion of smooth white skin before him, just for him.

Reia licks Jinguji’s neck, because he can and because he enjoys the way Jinguji arches and hisses every time he does it. He kisses his protruding collarbones, scraps them a little with his teeth before moving downwards, tasting his skin all along. He also has learned how to play Jinguji, and he presses a satisfied smile into his skin when Jinguji lifts one of his hands and poses it over Reia’s head, sifting his fingers lightly through his hair and pushing slightly down.

Reia knows exactly what Jinguji’s wants, but he’s not inclined to oblige just yet. Instead, he spends some time nibbling at his nipples as he drags his fingers up and down Jinguji’s sides with just enough strength to not tickle. He knows that this doesn’t do much more for Jinguji than making him impatient, so he takes his time, kissing and licking up and down all of his chest then teasingly tracing his hipbone with his tongue and reveling in the utmost tension gripping all of Jinguji’s body.

“Please, Reia…” Jinguji pleads on a sigh, and Reia rips his eyes from Jinguji’s pale skin to look up at him mischievously.

“What?” Reia mouths at him, feigning innocence, but he is already dragging himself down, to the place where Jinguji is tenting his pajama shorts, breathing hotly at the throbbing flesh through the fabric.

Jinguji doesn’t answer; he just lowers his hands to his pajama bottoms and hastily removes them, letting his cock spring free. He cradles Reia’s nape and guides him firmly till his lips graze his shaft.

“Please,” Jinguji breathes out, simply; his eyes are closed and even in the darkness Reia can see the tension of his jaw, feel the way he is carefully holding his breath.

He only teases a little, nipping at Jinguji’s quivering thighs and basking in the heat that courses through his own veins at the impatient sounds Jinguji tries to mute by biting on his free hand. Reia licks him slowly, from base to tip, coating him thoroughly with saliva before wrapping his hand at the base and taking Jinguji in his mouth.

For all of his supposed resistance, Reia actually likes this part, likes the sense of power that flares through all of his body when Jinguji whines softly, knowing that the impossibly cocky brat beneath him is falling apart because of him. So he bobs his head quicker, sucks harder, moaning softly when Jinguji’s hand comes back to his hair, this time to pull a little, helplessly.

“Damn, Reia… so good….” Jinguji wheezes out, a little too loudly. And for a panicked moment Reia stops and listens for any sign of awakening of any of the other people in the room.

“Shhhhh…” Reia admonishes, inadvertently blowing air into Jinguji’s moistened flesh and causing him to shudder. Reia giggles devilishly and does it again, and again, until Jinguji almost sobs with frustration and he takes pity on him, welcomes him back on his mouth.

He just sucks at him a couple of times before getting bored and pulling back a little though. He sticks his tongue out and rubs the flat of it against Jinguji’s tip, then laps messily, minding his slurping sounds so they don’t wake Genki or any of the others but maybe Jinguji can hear them. It’s enough for it to feel really good, but not nearly enough for getting Jinguji off, and Reia drags the sweet torture on, rejoicing wickedly in the way Jinguji trashes and writhes, unable to voice his desperation and only able to cope with it by clenching his fists in the sheets and Reia’s hair alternatively.

Suddenly, Jinguji’s hands are in his shoulders, effectively stopping him and dragging him up. He motions with his knee for Reia to open his legs and straddle him, and Reia could fight him -he might not look like it, but he is stronger-, but then Jinguji’s lips search feverishly for his, and Reia just lets him, opens his mouth, lets Jinguji lick inside roughly, blowing his mind away.

“I want to have you now,” Jinguji whispers heatedly as he kisses him, cock bumping into his as his tongue fucks his mouth in prelude of what’s to come.

Reia just nods. “Lube?”

“I thought you had some with you?” Jinguji says unapologetically, moving to kiss Reia’s neck. “Also condoms, ‘cause I ran out.”

Reia tries to be indignant through the cloud of arousal and heat, not an easy task. “Why do you just assume that I carry lube and condoms around?” he asks, trying to put a little distance between himself and Jinguji in case it helps.

“Well, you are in Johnny’s…” Jinguji says, in a matter-of-fact tone that grates on Reia’s nerves to no end.

“And so do you!” he retaliates, forgetting for a minute about their surroundings. “And you should at least be prepared! You always initiate these things anyway!!”

“And you are *so* begging for it all the time, so I thought…”

“Remind me why am I letting you do this?”

“‘Cause you dig me.”

Reia just kisses that damned smug smile out of his face and wonders, not for the first time, exactly why he lets Jinguji have his way with him.

It’s not for the sex -which, if he allows himself to be honest, he kind of likes-, at least not per se; it’s the raw intensity Jinguji exhales and that he is often at lost as how to channel, is the absolute honesty of Jinguji’s lust and the way he holds onto him, like he is never really close enough.

When they come apart for air, Reia is panting again and feels much more inclined to give in.

“I have condoms,” he announces. He’s not about to explain that they are a present Kento gave him a couple of days ago, after he noticed a hickey in Reia’s neck and that it was probably the most embarrassing moment of his life. “But they are the normal kind.”

No lubed ones.

Jinguji nods, and even if details of Jinguji’s face are hard to see, Reia knows that in his head Jinguji is going through every item in his travel bag that could be used for the intended purpose.

“Wait,” Reia murmurs, leaning forward to the nightstand to grab his makeup bag and rummage through it. It’s difficult, because of the dark and because his new position leaves his neck into Jinguji’s area of action, and even if he is just annoyingly sniffing at him, in his hypersensitive status it feels really good.

When Reia finally finds what he is looking for, he straightens himself, lifting his upper body to get away from Jinguji’s lips.

“Hey, come back here,” Jinguji lazily commands.

But Reia just rolls his eyes and presses a tube into Jinguji’s hand before standing up to get the condoms from his bag, trying to be as quiet as possible as he moves in the darkness.

“What the hell is this,” Jinguji asks when Reia is finally back straddling Jinguji’s thighs, condoms retrieved and at hand on the pillow.

“Lip-gloss.”

“Lip-gloss,” mouths Jinguji, incredulous as he uncaps the tube and smells the contents. “Really?”

“An organic brand, alcohol free,” Reia’s hip wiggle impatiently, but Jinguji looks nonplused.

“You are dreaming if you think I’m putting lip-gloss on my dick.”

“I don’t hear you giving any other suggestion! Plus it doesn’t burn.”

This seems to catch Jinguji’s attention, because he visibly snaps. When he talks there’s no more hissing, and his voice is a low growl that seems to echo through Reia’s body, giving him goose bumps and making his hips rock against Jinguji without his permission.

“How do you know it?” Jinguji asks, and takes hold of his hips, stilling them. He is impossibly hard, Reia can feel it, see the glistening pre-cum gathering at his tip, but Jinguji is stilling him, opening his eyes and looking at him so intensely Reia thinks he can see his soul.

“What?” Reia tries for exasperation, but it comes out breathy.

“That it doesn’t burn. How do you know it?”

Reia doesn't want to answer, doesn't want to talk; the desire pooling between his legs is just too much and is fueled by this strange fierceness in Jinguji. He tries to lean forward, tries to go lick Jinguji’s skin in places he knows that work, but Jinguji stops him, his look pointed, heated, possessive, and Reia just needs him to fuck him *now*, _oh please, please, please…_

“I just *KNOW*, okay?” he almost whines when Jinguji stops his hips again, preventing him from getting the friction he so desperately needs.

Jinguji is ready to argue, but Genki chooses that moment to stir, and they both keep silent and hold terribly still. Genki just turns around and murmurs some incoherent sleepy words, and then falls silent, but Reia still waits a couple of frantic seconds before letting go of the breath he is holding.

Panic though, doesn’t but heightens every sensation, intermingling with the arousal and the sense of urgency, and Reia can’t take it anymore.

“Just… do it already,” he gasps, as low as he can.

Something clicks then, Reia can see it in Jinguji’s eyes, and maybe he should be a little afraid of the darkness in them but he’s too far gone to really care.

Jinguji squeezes some lip-gloss out of the tube and tries it tentatively, spreading the substance between his forefinger and his thumb. It’s thick and oily enough, and not that sticky. Seemingly satisfied, he proceeds to coat his fingers with it, and Reia could sob with anticipation as Jinguji’s fingers search blindly for his entrance.

Reia presses his chest to Jinguji’s to feel his feverish skin, searches for Jinguji’s mouth to muffle his moan as Jinguji finally slides his first finger inside him.

“You did this with someone else?” Jinguji pants, right into Reia’s mouth.

Jinguji is being unusually rough, and Reia should stop him, should at least feel angry at him, but he just shakes his head at Jinguji’s question and pushes against Jinguji’s fingers, feeling his whole body on fire, molten lava in his veins burning every coherent thought, every rational concern, until all that’s left is Jinguji, three fingers deep into him, and the utter need, the emptiness that pulsates inside when Jinguji pulls them out.

“Please…” Reia begs, because pride be damned.

“How do you know it, then?”

“Could you let it go, for fuck’s sake?”

“Tell me.”

Damned, stupid, *stubborn* Jinguji. “I *DO* things, okay?” Reia bursts out angrily, burying his face in Jinguji’s chest. “Alone. When I have trouble sleeping. Now could you please shut up and fuck me?”

Reia reaches for Jinguji’s cock to guide him inside him, but Jinguji grabs him and makes him turn around, and Reia has no idea when did he get so strong. He guides Reia to lie on his side, his back facing Jinguji.

“Like this,” Jinguji softly grunts, “I want you like this.”

Reia hears the foil package ripping out, hears Jinguji’s bitten grunt when he slides the condom on and coats himself with the made up lubricant. He closes his eyes and braces himself, finally…

Jinguji enters him slowly, Reia’s body welcoming him inch by inch, hurting so good it scares him. And it’s been a while, but it only takes some moments to get used to the intrusion.

“You are mine,” Jinguji’s quivering whisper in his ear makes Reia tremble with more than lust, and there are things he shouldn’t be feeling at all, but that are bubbling along with everything else inside him.

Jinguji’s hips begin thrusting harshly into him, and in spite of the restrictive range of movement in this position, Reia has never felt this way. Jinguji’s arms are all around him, Jinguji’s face buried on his hair breathing him deeply in, and his whole body buzzes.

Reia drags one of his hands to wrap it around himself, but Jinguji catches on and chases it away, replaces it with his own hand and jerks him off fast and hard. It feels good, so good, but not nearly enough. So he hoists his leg over Jinguji’s upper one higher, to open up more, to feel Jinguji deeper.

“Nobody else can do this to you, do you understand?” Jinguji’s words sound wet against Reia’s neck, between kisses and lapping.

And curiously, they make Reia seethe with irritation.

“And you?” he splutters, because his mind-to-mouth filter never functions right anyway and all the fire burning inside him leaves no place for holding anything back, even if this really isn’t the time for these kind of questions. “What about you, Jinguji?”

Jinguji’s answer is not verbal, not at first. He just speeds up, his hand moving faster, his hips snapping more forcefully, and his mouth searches Reia’s to kiss him deeply.

“You feel so good, you smell so good when I’m fucking you,” Jinguji gasps into the skin behind his ear when their kiss breaks up, and this shouldn’t feel as good as it does, but there´s nothing Reia can do as he stands before the abyss, orgasm approaching impedingly. Then Jinguji twists his wrist and Reia almost can’t hear his whispers over the roar of blood pulsing in his eardrums. “No one else, Reia… only you… only you…”

It knocks him over, the power of such unknown feelings and the confusion, and the raw heat as pleasure shoots uninhibitedly through him from head to toe. He tries to bit his lip not to cry out, then feels Jinguji’s free hand, which has somehow sneaked under and around his shoulders, covering his mouth, helping him to muffle his final moans as he spills into Jinguji’s other hand.

It takes a couple of seconds, but when he comes about he can feel Jinguji’s erratic rhythm still inside him, feel his messy fingers digging harshly into his hip. Jinguji’s hand is still covering his lips so Reia just sticks his tongue out, lewdly coaxing Jinguji’s fingers into his mouth to suck on them.

It is Jinguji’s undoing, apparently, as he hastily pulls away and fumbles one-handedly with the condom in a gracefully awkward way to take it out. Reia’s tongue keeps playing with the fingers of Jinguji’s captive hand as Jinguji strokes himself roughly once or twice and comes all over Reia’s hip, effectively marking him as his.

Jinguji hugs him tight as he pants through the aftershocks, gently kissing Reia’s shoulder and breathing in his scent. For a while, there’s nothing to be said.

“I really hope you have a tissue,” Reia murmurs then, admonishingly, but it lacks bite, and the giggle that escapes his lips afterwards doesn’t add to it either. “Idiot.”

Eventually they clean up, and get dressed.

Reia pads lightly to the small window of their room and opens it, because the room *is* stuffy and way too warm, and now it also smells of sex.

When he comes back to his bed Jinguji is still on it.

“Go away,” Reia hisses, but there is a confusing tug at his heart and he has the strange feeling that he doesn’t really want for Jinguji to listen to him this time.

Luckily for him, Jinguji *never* listens to him, or to anybody.

“Come here,” Jinguji says, dragging him down and wrapping himself over his back, spooning him and holding him so close that Reia can feel his heart beating.

Sleep comes surprisingly easy for Reia that night.

 

\---

When Reia wakes up, they are alone in the room and his head is resting on Jinguji’s chest, having shifted positions somehow in the middle of the night.

He tries to disengage from Jinguji’s arms that hold him possessively around the waist, waking Jinguji up in the process just enough for him to tighten his hold, making Reia give up on his endeavor. So he just reaches out and feels around the nightstand top for his watch. They have rehearsal, after all, and he doesn’t want to be late.

There’s no watch on the nightstand, but Reia startles when he finds what it feels like a capped medium size plastic bottle over what it seems like a folded paper.

He shoves a sleepily mumbling Jinguji away and turns around to see a bottle of watermelon flavored lube standing ominously on top of the table. The folded paper turns out to be a note:

_**You are noisy.** _  
_**Please try not to traumatize Kura-chan.** _  
_**Love,** _  
_**Genki** _

Jinguji doesn’t even have the decency to look appalled. “Too bad that you hate fruits…” he says, shrugging slightly.

And Reia can’t help but beating him up with a pillow, even if Jinguji *is* a sneaky bastard and ends up trapping him and kissing him senseless anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep stealing titles from songs! This one is from Artic Monkeys, give it a try if you can, it was my main inspiration for the plot (or lack thereof).


End file.
